<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Show You How I Swing by chaotically_cas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753181">I’ll Show You How I Swing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas'>chaotically_cas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, This is short &amp; crappy but yolo, baseball is gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan couldn’t stop thinking about the baseball game of that day as the sun set behind the bleachers. He couldn’t stop thinking about someone in particular, however. Chad Danforth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Show You How I Swing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan couldn’t stop thinking about the baseball game of that day as the sun set behind the bleachers. He couldn’t stop thinking about someone in particular, however. Chad Danforth. </p>
<p>It seemed like only yesterday he was avoiding basketballs in the hallway and nodding along to dumb sports jokes. But now it was summer. It was different. Chad was different, somehow. </p>
<p>He was used to being overlooked a lot, being Sharpay’s brother and all, maybe that’s why being good at something and being recognized for it felt so good. Especially by Chad. </p>
<p>And seeing Chad in his hat and clothes after showering in the locker room almost made him feel even better. He recognized the feeling right away. The butterflies and hot cheeks. The same feeling he got when their hands brushed together against the bat, or he tossed Ryan a small smile at the pitchers mound, but most of all when he threw his arm around him as they ate at the after party. Ryan liked him. </p>
<p>Ryan heard the sound of the bleachers creaking down below and looked over to see exactly who was on his mind. </p>
<p>“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Chad greeted him, making his way up to where Ryan was sitting, still in his work uniform. </p>
<p>“I could ask you the same thing” Ryan smiled. </p>
<p>“Don’t tell boss man” he laughed, sliding in next to Ryan, leaning back on the bleachers behind him “what are you thinking about?”</p>
<p>“Today” Ryan shrugged. He didn’t wanna say what he was truly thinking. He was thinking about Chad’s hands. His smile. His voice. His lips. </p>
<p>It was probably pretty stereotypically obvious Ryan was gay. It wasn’t something he was trying to hide. He had always been a very open person. You kind of had to be in the position he was in. Trying to stand out agaisnt the family he was born in. Something he assumed Chad understood. Not the being gay part, but the standing out part. Ryan highly doubted Chad was gay. Of all people. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I had no idea Ryan Evans could hit a ball” Chad chuckled out, flinging his arm around Ryan’s shoulder the same way he had done before that day. </p>
<p>“I’m full of surprises.”</p>
<p>“I’ll say.”</p>
<p>Ryan didn’t know exactly how to respond, the butterflies in his stomach making it hard to even open his mouth. </p>
<p>“You should play more. Join the team next year” Chad spoke up. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if it’s really my thing.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Of course it’s your thing, man. You’re good!”</p>
<p>“You think?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah I think.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>The silence spoke again for the both of them again as they gazed over the baseball field and into the sunset. It was almost romantic. </p>
<p>“Maybe I could show you a thing or two?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Ryan asked, not wanting to read into Chad’s words too much. </p>
<p>“You’re a pretty good pitcher, maybe I could help your swing, though” Chad offered, getting up and shuffling back down the bleachers. </p>
<p>“Right now?!”</p>
<p>“Yeah right now! Come on!”</p>
<p>Ryan sighed but still somehow found himself on his feet and following after Chad down to the batting box, Chad picked up a loose bat on the way there. </p>
<p>“Ok so, first off, stand like this” Chad instructed, showing Ryan how to stand, so Ryan copied him “and hold the bat like this.”</p>
<p>Chad demonstrated before handing the bat the Ryan. <br/>Ryan couldn’t help himself but to blush as he felt Chad wrap his arms around his chest to hold his arms, in an attempt to show him how to hold the bat. Exactly like those movies they were always watching in drama. Knowing that move gave Ryan some sort of confidence. </p>
<p>“Were you actually planning on teaching me anything or did you just want to recreate a 90s rom com?” Ryan teased, but still pitying Chad and swinging the bat once. </p>
<p>Chad was silent for a second, probably stunned by Ryan’s upfrontness. </p>
<p>“Wayta call a guy out” Chad replied and Ryan felt his chest shake in slight laughter against his back. </p>
<p>“I was only joking” Ryan gulped with a smirk, turning around to face Chad. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t.”</p>
<p>Now it was Ryan’s turn to be completely hit by a train of shock. There was absolutely no way in hell Chad Danforth was coming on to him, especially in this forward of a way. </p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Ryan questioned. He was trying his absolute hardest not to let the sound of his heart be heard from miles away. </p>
<p>“I’m saying” Chad started “it would be easier if I just showed you.”</p>
<p>Ryan felt his cheeks heat up yet again as in one swift motion Chad took off his hat and pulled Ryan to his lips by a large hand on the back on his head. </p>
<p>And within an instant he was kissing Chad back, hands in his hair, chest to chest. Neither of them bothered to think if Fulton was still walking around. They were too immersed wholeheartedly in the kiss and each other.</p>
<p>“God, I wanted to do that ever since I saw you in those dumb golf pants” Chad smiled into the kiss. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you did” Ryan blushed, kissing him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>